


Don't tell My secret

by Once upon another story (Nina_17)



Series: Old Twilight One Shot [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Once%20upon%20another%20story
Summary: I Bella Swan have a BIG secret. I can't really tell anyone but I have no idea how I am going to handle this. HELP ME PLEASE





	Don't tell My secret

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on FF.NET years ago but I like it here better. might bring more work over, although I don't write twilight anymore if you guys like it I can bring over what I have.

Bella's Secret

Have you ever had a secret that you prayed to whatever wholly being was out there that it never got out? Well, I have one of those secrets and no I won't tell you what it is because you'll just tell everyone. Really stop asking. Okay fine, I'll tell you but you better not tell anyone. This will sound better if I start at the beginning.

About, two years ago I hadn't been very successful in looking for a job, so my friends helped me find, a not so great job, just to help pay the bills until I could find a job I truly wanted. What sucks is that I still haven't found one. I went to school for six years getting my masters in advertising and I couldn't find one job in the field. Not even as a lowly intern (which usually aren't paid). I was stuck working at a lawyer's office as a file clerk. I didn't mind the job, per say, it was honest work that paid well and my best friend worked across the hall in another office. What I hated were the intern lawyers. They thought that just because I was a clerk that I was stupid and deserved to be talked to like a two-year-old. I hated them and made a point to let them know in no uncertain terms. Out of the five interns currently working in this office, four of them took the hint and back off and gave me a little respect (just a little, though). One of them was the biggest ass wipe known to mankind. He went from being rude to just plain nasty after I told him off.

Now let me tell you quickly what my job entails. I work under one of the partners of the firm who has two lawyers and five interns working for them. I (all by myself) have to make sure that all the paperwork gets filed away in the right place in the right order. The file also has to be put away first by type of case (like all injury cases go together and all criminal cases go together and so on). I could do this, fuck a monkey can do it. The problem is that once I have everything, where it's supposed to be one of the fucktards I work for, has to mess it up and if I don't fix it right away then it's my fault it's a huge mess. So most days I don't leave the office until way past seven. Usually, I was alone unless there was a huge case to work on.

That's where my secret begins. You remember that fuckface asshole intern from hell I was talking about earlier. Yeah well, this part I'm not too happy about so please don't judge me okay, thanks. Okay, so I was working late, as always. I was sitting in the conference room with a mess of files and papers that needed to go in them. I was sorting through them when devil's spawn ass hole intern came barging in.

"Have you seen the Monaghan files?" He asked rudely and seemed very agitated, good I thought.

"Yeah, there on that end of the table but I have a few papers here that need to go in it." I stood up to get it for him. I honestly wasn't in the mood to fight with him.

"Fuck, can't you do your job right and have this done when you're supposed to." he almost yelled as he moved over to get the files from me.

"Well, I would if fucktard interns like yourself would put things back when they used them. I have filed some of these papers at least five times." I said while poking his chest.

"Your such a fucking high and mighty bitch. You don't see any of the other clerks bitching and moaning about the job they are paid to do, no, You are the only one. You may have everyone else scared of you but not me. I've worked to fucking hard to let a bitch like you fuck with me."

"They aren't scared of me Assward they just realized they'd get more out of me asking nicely. You just got your head so far up the bosses ass all you see is shit. I truly feel sorry for you. You're going to be one lonely mother fucker if you keep treating people the way you do."

"You don't know shit about me, so don't pretend you do. Your just a fucking loser who couldn't do shit with her life so her friend had to hand her a bone and get her a job here. At least I earned the job I have." his face was right in front of mine and I could feel the breath on my face as he yelled back at me.

"Fuck you, you arrogant ass hole. You know shit about me. The only reason I have this job is because I needed to pay my bills. If I didn't need the money I would have held out for the job I work six fucking years to get. So don't stand here and act like your better than me, you sure as fuck aren't" and that's when it happened. I'm not sure who made the first move but one moment we were yelling at each other the next I pressed up against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. Are clothes came off quicker than humanly possible. Our hands were all over each other. It didn't take long for him to enter me and fuck the shit out of me against the wall. He lasted long. Longer than I thought possible with the way he was pounding into me. He gave me three big O's before we finished. I think that the whole town heard us as we screamed each other's names. After we were done we got dressed and parted ways. Not a word was said between us.

About a week later we had another run in that ended pretty much the same way except that the office was full of people and we were in his office (and we had to be quiet). And that's how it started at first one of us wold pick a fight and then we would find a place and fuck each other like rabid wild animals. This went on for a while, hell sometimes we wouldn't have to say a word. We would just give each other a look and that was it, we would be off to some closet or store room to get off on each other. At one point it got so bad that we actually started to meet outside of work to get off. There were even some instances where we would meet at his place or mine. We never stayed the night at each other's places and we didn't really care, it was all sex and I was fine with that.

Now, nobody knows that we have been 'fuck buddies' (for lack of a better word) for well over a year (not even my friends know that). We have kept it pretty tight lipped and the fact that we still bitch and fight all the time probably helps to keep it that way. You're probably thinking that it's not that bad and people do it all the time so get over it and I would but there is more. You see, you know how I said we never slept over it was just fucking, yeah, well there were two instances where that isn't true. Not too far in the past, he had come over to my place for a quick fuck. After we ended up falling asleep. This is normal but he never stayed all night. Except for that first time, I woke up at five-thirty in the morning to get ready for work and he was still there, next to me and with his arm around me. I didn't think anything of it and woke him up so he could go home and change for work.

The second time it happened was still at my place and when I woke up with him holding me I knew something was different (for me at least). I actually laid there and looked at him for almost an hour just looking at him. When he slept he looked so peaceful and beautiful. He didn't look angry and he didn't look stressed. It was then that I realized that I was or had already fallen for him. How I have no idea. We had this sick fight and fuck thing going. We never did anything else. I never had a meal with him and we never had a conversation that wasn't about work but it didn't seem to matter. Edward Masen had fucked me. Literally and figuratively. I fell for my 'fuck buddy' and didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell him he would laugh in my face and break my heart. And that's why I don't want anyone to know. I just have no idea how to handle it. Oh and here's the kicker I'm late. No not late for work but late, late as in shit I need to get to the drug store to make sure I'm not going to be nine months late, late. I'm having a shit and I don't know what to do. I know stress isn't good no matter what the outcome but I can't help it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I must have looked troubled because, Angela, another file clerk that works in the office, came up to me. She asked how I was doing. At first, I said I was fine but she didn't buy that so then I just said it.

"I'm late"

"Well, I'm sure you won't get in trouble." oh sweet naive Angela.

"Not that kind of late Angela. I mean my period is late, by five days."

"Oh well okay, I see what the problem is. Have you told... the guy yet."

"NO, shit if I'm this freaked out he's going to pop a gasket and have a meltdown. This isn't something we planned or even talked about. I don't think this is what he wants and I don't know what to do."

"Well there is one way to find out and then you can go from there," she said. After that, we went our own ways. Just before I went on my lunch I made a trip to the ladies room. When I wiped myself clean I realized I had gotten my period. It was strange I felt both relieved and sad at the same time. In the lunch room, Angela sought me out.

"So are you going to do the test?"

"I don't need to I just got my period. It's wired I was so stressed out and worried about it and now that I know that I'm not, I'm happy yet sad about it." Angela smiled.

"That just means that you want it just not right now."

"I guess I just never really thought about it till now."

"Well, we should go out and celebrate after work."

"What are you girls celebrating?" I heard Edwards voice.

"Bella got her period," she said with a smile.

"I see but don't all women get that? I thought you girls hated that time of the month?" he said with a look of confusion on his face. I was about to say something to get off the topic but Angela beat me to it.

"Well normally yes but Bella he was late on getting her and was scared of what the outcome would be."

"Angela" I screeched she gave me an apologetic look and walked off. I saw Edward looking at me. I couldn't be in the same room with him, so I stormed out of the lunch room and out of the office. But I wasn't fast enough because as soon as I entered the elevator Edward was right there.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"There is nothing to tell. I realized I was late yesterday and I had a little bit of a freakout but I got my period this afternoon so I don't have to worry."

"How do you feel?"

"Relived"

"That's it just relieved?"

"Honestly no not just relieved. I didn't know I could miss something I never had." I could feel the single tear run down my face. "Edward I think that maybe we shouldn't do this anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I want to have that some day and what we have it's not healthy. This is the longest conversation we've had without yelling at each other. We don't know anything about each other unless it involves sex. I need to look for someone that can give me more than just sex. I care about you Edward more than I care to admit but I can't keep pretending that what we are doing is okay." we were silent for a moment.

"What if we try?" he said. I looked at him.

"Try what?"

"What if we try and make this work. What if we try and make this into a real adult relationship."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, very. I've never been good at keeping women around but no matter what we said to each other you were always there. This is the longest relationship I've ever had. It may not be a normal one but it was still a relationship to me. In the last nineteen months, I know neither one of us has been with anyone else yet we could have. I want to see if we can do this the right way and date like normal people." I chuckled to myself.

"We have one rocky road ahead of us Masen. You and I are like a ticking time bomb but if your willing to try and do this then so am I."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well I'm not sure what if this thing Edward and I have started is going to last forever but I think that we are both stubborn enough to make it through anything. At least I hope. As for my secret, well I guess secrets don't always stay secrets.

Edward's Secret

I've always worked hard for the things I wanted in life. I've always tried to put 200% into everything I do, with the exception of my love life. In high school, I was so focused on graduating at the top of my class and getting into the best college that I barely noticed the girls around me, barely. In college, my focus was trying to get into the best law school. I did have some girls around but I only ever gave them the time of day when I need to get some frustration out, meaning I needed to get laid. Once I got into law school my focus shifted to getting an internship with Cullen, Meyer, and James. Anyone that truly wanted to be a lawyer in this town wanted to be an intern with them. Of course, I got the internship and why wouldn't I, worked my ass off to get it. So like always once I got what I wanted my focused changed to a new and better goal. I wanted to be a lawyer at C, M,&J and one day become a partner. I wanted the plaque outside the building to read 'Masen, Cullen, Meyer and James' or at least have my name on that plaque somewhere. I was well on my way to getting that, having the best praise from the top dogs here let me know that. Then like a tornado from hell Miss Bella Swan walked into the door and fucked with my plans.

The first moment my eyes landed on her, EJ decided to stand at attention. (If you're wondering who EJ is that's what I call my junk. Don't judge me, I'm a guy and I'm damn proud of that guy. He deserves a name and more.) Anyways, no matter what I tried to think of EJ wouldn't go down and my thoughts were on her all the time. Eventually, I just had to go whack one off in the bathroom just to finish the day off. I hated that she could affect me that way. No one had ever made me lose my focus like she had. It got worse when she showed she had a backbone and told us interns off for being asses and fuck if that didn't get me harder. That there were grounds for me to hate her and I made no secret of it.

Then that night happened. We were screaming at each other. Our faces were mere millimetres apart and then BAM, we were fucking against the wall. I'd like to say that I enunciated it but fuck who knows. We were so close that it could have been a gust of the wind from the air vents that pushed us together. Whatever caused it to happen didn't really matter to us. Neither one of tried to stop it. We went at it fast and hard. I honestly don't know how I did it for as long as I did but fuck I was proud of EJ. I'd never gone that long while fucking that hard before, my boy deserved mad props. After that night, I thought I got her out of my system but fuck I wanted more.

I couldn't just go up to her and say 'Hey you know the other day in the conference room when we fucked like crazed people, yeah well that wasn't enough so bend over my desk so I could fuck the shit out of you again.' Somehow I don't think that would have gone over too well. It took a whole week before I did do something I picked a fight and we were nasty to each other. Not five minutes later we were in my office and I had her bent over my desk, ah, dream come true. After that every time we got into a fight, we wold find a dark quiet place to fuck. One night there were so many people working on a big case in the office that we went back to my place to have at it.

This went on and we never really spoke about it, it was just a given. If one of wanted to get laid we would pick a fight or at one point we just had to give each other a look, and we would do it. If we weren't at work a quick text saying to meet would happen. It was great, we had all the perks of being in a relationship but none of the downfalls. A little more than a year and a half we did this. I thought It was great then I slipped. If we went to the other one's house, we always left before morning. One night I was so exhausted that I couldn't care enough to wake up to leave. The next morning I was confused as to where I was but was more confused at to how I was woken up. Bella and I had always been mean to each other. We thrived on it. That morning she gently shook me awake then softly called my name. I'm not sure what it was but I kind of like it. I had slept well and had woken up refreshed. That hadn't happened in years.

I pushed the whole thing aside and pretended it didn't happen. I wasn't going to explore it nor did I want to. I went on as if nothing had changed or at least I tried. Everything felt different after that and I couldn't continually ignore it, no matter how hard I tried. The sex was different, we were different but I'm a guy and I don't talk about my feelings cause that shit is for girls. That didn't mean I didn't have them. I just kept them all bottled up deep inside where they are supposed to be. When it happened again, you know sleeping at her place, I knew I was fucked. I did wake up that night but when I did she was in my arms. He head was on my chest, her legs were wrapped into mine and her little arm was around my waist. I couldn't move because I really didn't want to. It was all too easy to fall back to sleep while I pulled her closer to me.

Again I am a guy so all the shit I was feeling was locked up and buried way deep in there. I tried not to think of it. If I didn't think of it and no one knew then it wasn't real. I needed to focus on my goals. I need to make sure I got to be a partner at this law firm and I couldn't use the distractions. She would stay as a source of my release so that I could continue to focus on my career. That was all I was allowing myself. I won't lose my focus I couldn't afford to do that.

The day I walked in on Bella and Angela talking about Bella's, well you know her woman thing, I almost keeled right there. She thought that she was pregnant but she hadn't told me. Yes, we didn't talk about anything that didn't involve work but shit that's something to tell someone. I guess I could see why she hadn't said anything to me. She had just realized it was possible and almost as soon as she knew it, she found out it was just a scare. I was relieved that it was just a scare I was in no way ready to have a child at the moment. I mean maybe in a few years after I got my career started.

I was caught off guard when Bella said we should stop with, well with whatever it was we had. It wasn't that she had said it, I mean I could see how a woman would want to find someone that would be willing to give her what she wanted. What caught me off guard was how I felt about it. It felt like she was ripping my heart out. If I had been a weaker man, I would have been on my hands and knees begging for her to reconsider and have me all to herself, but I wasn't. I held that shit in and just asked if we could make a go at it as a real couple. I honestly wasn't ready to let her go. I don't know how hard I would have fought if she had declined but I am grateful that she didn't. So for the first time in my life, I had a girlfriend. It took me by surprise how my focus had shifted in that moment. I still wanted the same things but I also wanted more and I wanted it in my personal life. The part of my life I had been neglecting for years.

I'll be honest I have no clue how to be a good boyfriend. I never had to go out of my way to take care and please someone else. Doing well in school was enough to please my parents. Attaining my goals was enough to please me. Now I thought, how was going to stay focused on my goal and make sure Bella was happy because whether I said it out loud or not it was now important to me that she was happy. Don't get me wrong, we still fought but one of the perks of being in a relationship was that along with regular sex and passionate sex came hot as fuck make-up sex. There was also the one bounce that I never quiet voiced because I didn't want to sound like a pansy, I love waking up with her in my arms. Now that it wasn't just sex, we spent almost every night together and woke up together almost every morning. I couldn't get enough.

The last couple of weeks an idea has been floating in my head. I haven't been able to get it out of my head and I know the only way I will be able to do so is if I just do it. You might be wondering what I'm talking about. That's easy to say to you, I want Bella to move in with me. You might be wondering why an emotionally repressed workaholic wants to have his new girlfriend and former fuck buddy move in with him, that answer is easy too, I really love having her there all the time even when we fight. I just can't get enough of her. Sick, I know, but shit I can't help it. Waking up next her makes my morning ten times better. She likes to take care of me so she usually has something for me to eat before I go to work. She makes sure I take a lunch break or at least have some power snacks to get through the day. If I have to stay late she waits for me so that we can eat together and we don't even live together, yet. Like I said before, yes we do fight, you can't have a strong personality like she and I do and not have fights. I personally think it keeps our life a little more interesting but that's just me. My problem though isn't that, though, the reason I've been hesitant about asking Bella is that she is very independent. I don't want to get hurt if she says no. I know I can hear you now. You're such a big, strong, focused man, how can you be scared of rejection. Man up and ask her. I know I've said the same thing to myself and I've made up my mind to do it and I'm scared shitless.

I wasn't sure what the best way to ask her was so I thought that if I did it where there was a lot of people there would be less of a chance for her to make a big scene. I made reservations at a nice restaurant that I know she loves and I plan on asking her during dessert. I just hope that everything goes as planned.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I love this place but haven't really been able to come her in a while," she said after we placed our order for dinner.

"It's not a problem, I heard you telling your friend Alice about it once," I said while playing with my napkin. As manly as I think I am, as focused and determined that I know am, I couldn't help my nerves. This woman holds the key to my happiness and I was terrified that she would take it all away. She must have noticed how uneasy I was.

"Edward" her voiced sounded a little strained. "Um... look I know something is up and well, frankly you're scaring me. You either brought me here to break up with me or you plan on purposing. If it's the former then tell me now so that I can leave with my head held high. If it's the latter, please don't do it now because we aren't there yet." I smiled at her. Some of my nerves settled after she finished. I was a little bit more certain that she would agree. Why? Because when refusing to me purposing, she said we weren't there yet, which means that she wanted to head that way and that moving in was a logical step. I just hope that we were at the point that living together was the right next step.

"Actually, it's neither. I did want to ask you something but it isn't as serious as getting married. I wanted to wait till after dinner just in case you said no. I wanted to be able to leave without being rude."

"Okay, so what is it?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to move in with me?" I asked trying not rush the question out and sound like a fool. I looked a Bella and I saw her take a deep breath. My heart was starting to accelerate and I could feel the heartbreak and pain slowly come over me. It felt like hours before she gave me here answer.

"I would love to," she said. I was waiting for the 'but'. My mind already trying to accept the refusal but when it didn't come, elation ran over my body.

"Oh thank god. I was scared that you would say no."

"Well, I didn't and to be honest, you saved me from sneaking all my stuff into your place. I had it all figured out too. It would have taken me about three years to get all my things in without you noticing, not including my furniture." she smiled at me and I laughed. God, I love that woman.

Oh shit, where did that come from? Please don't tell anyone I said or even thought of that. I am so not ready for the 'L' word to come into play.

Bella has a new secret

About three and half years ago I started working at Cullen, Meyer, and James. If you had told me then that I would have fallen in love and moved in with Edward Masen, I would have laughed until I peed my pants. If you had known us then you would know why. We fought like two pimps after the same whore. Like two hyaenas fought over the last piece of meat. Like two bitches fighting over the last pair of Christian Louboutin, Black peep toe pumps. So to sum it up we fought nasty. But somehow here I was loving and living with that son of a bitch. No, you know what I can't call him that. I've met his mother and she is far from being a bitch, although she has been planning our wedding since the moment she met me (which was about a week after Edward and I officially started to date).

So back to the topic at hand. I never thought I would be where I am right now in life. When Edward had taken me to my favourite restaurant and started to get all antsy. I started to freak out. The first thing that I thought was 'oh shit please do ask me to marry you' and 'Oh no he's dumping me like bad habit'. I didn't know which I was more scared of. It wasn't that I didn't want to marry him it was because well I know I would have said yes and I knew we weren't ready for that but I was also nowhere near ready to give him up completely. I was very happy that he asked me to move in with him and I hadn't been joking with him about sneaking in. I already had a few workout fits, sleep ware and some of my more personal items stashed away at his place. Life was great for me. It wasn't what I had planned but I was happy and that was okay.

But not everything was so simple, I just found out that I'm pregnant. For real this time. When I first noticed I was late I waited a week before taking an over the counter test. When that came back positive I almost flipped out. Lucky for me I was home alone at the time. When I went to the doctor she told me I was pregnant and I flipped out again. I had no idea what to do. I was so worried about how Edward would take it. This wasn't in the plan yet. We hadn't talked this far ahead. I was scared that he would be mad at me or worse if he asked me to get rid of it. I was so scared. Then I had the added pressure of how do I tell him. Do I just blurt it out? Do I make him a fancy dinner that is baby themed? Do I give him a shirt that says 'Worlds Best Dad'? It took me a week to get the nerve to do it. I had chosen a day I wanted to tell him. I had gotten a copy of the first sonogram and put it in a frame that said 'I love Daddy'. I also bought a onesie that said the same thing. I put the gifts in the room so that if dinner didn't go well I could use it to tell him or just forget the gift altogether. I was fixing the table when I heard Edward come in.

"Babe, are you here?" I could hear the joy in his voice. I was glad that he had had a good day.

"I'm in the dining room," I yelled to him. He charged in and picked me up. He kissed me while spinning us. He put me down but didn't let go.

"Life couldn't get any more perfect," he said then gave me another kiss.

"What has you so happy about life?" I asked.

"I had a lunch meeting today with the partners. The asked me to be a junior partner. I don't get my name on the plaque just yet but that's the next step. Junior partner baby can you believe it."

"Oh, Edward congratulation. I'm so proud of you." I gave him a kiss.

"I know I've worked hard to get where I am but having you here to share it makes it so much better. We can do so much now baby. Just you and me, it can't get better than this." my heart sank but I kept the smile on my face. I hugged him close and tried not to sob. What was I going to do? He didn't want this. He was going to make me choose and if he does I'll have to choose my baby. I would always choose my child over everyone. I had only known it was there for a few weeks but I loved it just the same. It was instantaneous love. It would hurt me so bad to lose Edward but what else could I do? He pulled away from me and kissed my forehead. He wiped away a tear. He probably thought they were happy tears.

"I'm going t go change then we can have some of that delicious meal I smell." I nodded not trusting my voice. As soon as he was out of the room I fell to the floor and cried some more. I didn't know what I was going to do but I didn't have a lot of time.

"Babe, what's this gift on the bed for?" Shit shit shit shit.

"Um... it's an early birthday present but don't open it yet." Please don't open it. I thought while I picked myself up off the floor and made my way to the room. When I walked in I saw Edward pulling out the frame and the shirt from the gift bag.

"Bella?" Oh, fuck my life.

Edward and his big mouth

My life was perfect right now. I had achieved everything I have wanted to up to date. I had just gotten news that I was going to be a junior partner. Which mean I get to work just as hard as the regular partners but my name isn't on the plaque outside and I don't get the full benefits just yet. I was okay with that. I mean why wouldn't I everything in life has steps and this was one of them. I may have a plan in my head but things don't always turn out the way you plan. Bella showed me that even if she didn't know it. I hadn't planned on meeting Bella but I did. I hadn't planned on fucking her but I had. I hadn't planned on falling in love but I had and it has only made my life better because of it. Right now I was on could nine. I couldn't be happier, okay I could and I planned to be. As soon as I got home I planned on taking my beautiful girlfriend and fucking the shit out of her and showing her how much I love her because yeah I still hadn't said the words but I showed her every chance I could. Hey didn't someone once say actions speak louder than words, well I was letting my actions scream them at her?

When I got home I could smell the fuck awesome food my girl had cooking. I loved her food. She should have been a chief or something. Maybe I could get her to go on one of those cooking chow contest they have on TV. I bet she would win.

I wasted no time in telling her the great news. She was so overwhelmed with happiness that she was crying, women. I couldn't wait till we started to celebrate in the bedroom. That's my favorite time of day. It didn't matter what time it actually happened but whenever it did it was the best part of my day. Honestly, and don't tell anyone I said this because I will deny it, it doesn't matter if we're having sex or not if she is near me I'm having a great fucking day. I love the sex don't get me wrong. It's fuck hat sex not matter when or where we do it but we don't have to be going at it to have a great day. When I first figured it out it nearly gave me a heart attack. Why well we had gone from just being fuck buddies to dating to living together. Then one day I realized that I didn't care how often we had sex as long as she was there. Fucked up I know. I love sex with her. It's always fucking awesome but I didn't need it to be happy. Shit don't tell anyone I said that if anyone asks I need sex like I need air, okay. Thanks.

After giving my girl a hug I made my way to our room. I need to get out of this suit and into something more comfortable. When I was the gift on the bed I was confused.

"Babe, what's this gift on the bed for?" I asked as I picked it up. I saw it had my name on it.

"Um... it's an early birthday present but don't open it yet," she said as I was taking the tissue paper out of the bag. I thought I was nice that she would get me a birthday present but I was confused as to why she would leave a wrapped present for me on the bed if she didn't want me to open it. I looked in and saw a frame and some clothes. I pulled both things out.

"Bella?" I said as I looked at the frame. I sat on the bed and just looked at it. It had a sonogram in it and on the bottom it had 'I Love Daddy' written on it. I looked at the piece of clothing. It was a kids shirt, one of those that clip closed at the bottom, fuck, I should probably learn what these things are called. Fucking shit I'm going to be a daddy. I looked up and saw Bella standing at the door her eyes red from crying.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm so so sorry." I looked at her confused at her reaction. She wiped a tear off her face. Why was she apologizing? "I didn't mean to Edward, I'm so sorry," she said, making me more confused than ever. I just looked at her unsure of what to say or what to do. Thoughts started running through my head of what might give her a reason to cry and apologize like she was. Fucking hell, maybe the kid wasn't mine. No, she wouldn't do that and she had my name on the bag, it was meant for me. It was my baby in her. Shit on a stick, what if she lost it.

"Oh, Bella." I could hear the disappointment in my own voice. I could feel my heart breaking. I hadn't realized I wanted this until right now when it was taken away from me before I even had it. "Bella, I ..."

"Don't Edward, please don't make me choose," she said. I was confused again, I mean really really confused. "I'm sorry I know it's not part of the plan but please don't make me choose." I looked at her. I was unsure of what she was talking about she just kept mumbling about not wanting to choose, the plan and how sorry she was. I couldn't make for the life of me understand her. I pulled her into the room and sat her on the bed and looked her in the eyes.

"Bella, look at me. What are you talking about? I don't know what's wrong and I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I know that this wasn't in the plan Edward but I want this. If your plan is more important then we then tell me now. I won't stand in your way but you have to make the decision. What do you want Edward?" she got angrier as she spoke. I just sat there and listened to her. It took me a minute to understand what she said.

"Are you serious?" I asked feeling a little angry myself. She just nodded. "Wow, do you seriously think that little of me that I would toss you and my child aside because it doesn't fit into my plan. Who gives a fuck about the stupid plan. Bella, when I was younger I didn't have a lot of friends so to keep myself from feeling like a waste of space I gave my self-goals, my 'plan'. Every time I meet my goals I would make a new one. That's how I lived my life because that's all I knew. My parents were more than happy to let me focus on school without the distraction normal kids had. I didn't know any better but the 'plan' was thrown out the window the second I was you walk through the door at CM&J. You weren't part of the plan Bella, yet here you are. Fuck the plan. It was always just a way for me to get from point A to point B in life but now I have you. I don't need the plan to point the way because you do that now. I know I don't say the words but I thought that my actions would say them for me. I guess I need to be more vocal about it. Shit Bella, I love you so fucking much and right now I think the only way my life can get any more perfect was if you married me." Shit, shit, shit, shit, me and my big mouth. Yes, I want her forever but fuck getting married. Shit, me and my big fucking mouth. She looked at me all teary eyed and threw her arms around my neck. Her lips met mine with force causing us to fall back onto the bed. She kissed me with as much passion as she could muster and I kissed her back with just as much. Her legs were on either side of my waist and her hands in my hair. My hands held her hips as I felt the hand move down to my chest. She began to unbutton my shirt. Once she was don she ran her hands up and down my chest. Her lips moving from mine down my neck until she reached my chest. Her whole body began to move down as she pressed kisses all over my body. When her lips reach my pants she quickly removed my belt, then my pants and boxers. She pressed her lips to the tip of EJ's head. I moaned at the sensation of her warm lips on me. I felt her warm, wet tongue run up and down my shaft before she took me into her mouth fully. Instinctively, my hand made its way to the back of her head guiding her pace and licked and sucked on my favorite part of my body. After too short of time I felt the familiar tug from inside me as I was about to shoot my spunk into her hot warm mouth. Normal as I yelled out to her that I was about to come, she would remove her mouth and finish me off with her hand, but tonight she drank that shit up like it was water. I almost came again at that. I was so fucking turned on that I pulled her up and turned us around so that she was now on her back. As quickly as I could I removed her clothes and buried my face into that hot wet pussy of her that I have come to love so dearly. She bucked her hips up as I licked and nipped at her. Her hands had made their way back into my hair. She tugged on my hair slightly as I entered her with my tongue. She began to instruct me on what she wanted from me and I obliged happily. In what seemed like no time, at all l I could taste the juices seep out of her and I drank that shit up. As soon as I had liked her clean moved up and kissed her. It was the best fucking kiss of my life to date. She still had my taste in her mouth and I hers. It was erotic and unfucking believable.

We laid there in each other's arms kissing and holding each other. Dinner was forgotten, as was our conversation. As I felt my self-drift off to sleep m hand made its way to her still flat stomach. At that moment in time, I couldn't have been any happier. I had the woman of my dreams in my arms and she was carrying my child in her. I was on top of the fucking world.

Bella's Secret Tactics

The day that Edward found out that I was pregnant was a very emotionally draining day. First I was nervous bout telling him. Then I was so happy and excited about his promotion. Then I got anxious and scared after when I thought that she may not want us. By the time I entered the room I was angry and defensive. You can;t really blame me for overreacting and misunderstanding what was going on. I was already on edge add pregnancy hormones and you have one crazy bitch to deal with. When Edward started to defend himself and tell me he was happy about the baby, I relaxed and began to fully enjoy what was about to happen in our lives. When he said and I quote ' Shit Bella, I love you so fucking much' I was on cloud nine then he went and said the 'M' word. Now don't get me wrong. At some point maybe we could get married but right now was not that time. We aren't ready for that. I'm not ready for that and if he would have asked then it would have ended badly no matter what I answered. Also, if he did ask I didn't want it to be because I was carrying his child.

That was the reason that I jumped him and gave him the best blowjob I could muster at the time. Face it he's a guy and if you put your mouth anywhere near his junk he's likely to forget his own name. I thought that the topic had long been forgotten but after a few weeks he brought it up again. I, in order to save ups both pain, fell to my knees and sucked him off. This happened often not every day but maybe once a week or every other week. I had probably given him more blow jobs in the last few months than I had in all the time we've been together. I hoped that he wouldn't notice but he's a lawyer and he's smart so he's bound to notice at some point and he did. I was close to my sixth month and he had brought up the subject again.

"Bella, can we talk for a moment?" he asked. I knew what he was going to talk about so I made my way over to him and kissed his lips softly.

"Why to talk?" I said I my hands made his way to his belt. He stilled my hands and moved back a bit.

"Bella can you not do that right now," he said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Do what?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Don't give me that shit Isabella. You know very well that every time I try to talk to you seriously you stick my cock in your mouth. I don't mind and to be honest, a few times I just brought shit up so that you could suck me off." I huffed at the news that he had known and had used it to his advantage. "Oh get over it, you've been manipulating me for the few months with that shit. So you have no right to get all high and mighty now. Does marrying me really repulse you that much?"

"No, it not that I don't want to its just that I don't think we are ready for that. I love you and I don't need some piece of paper telling me that I'm yours for the rest of my life because I already am yours. What I want is that if one day we decide we want that then we ca do it and not because you knocked me up. I know that you didn't mean to say what you said that day I saw the 'oh shit' look come on your face as soon as you said it. I'm fine with things the way that they are Edward I don't need anything more, especially if we aren't ready for it." he looked at me after my bout of verbal diarrhoea and then smiled.

''Do you know that you are THE perfect woman," he said as he moved towards me.

"I'm not perfect but I am the closest thing you'll find to it," I said with a smile on my face. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You know if you want you can go ahead and continue what you started earlier." he hinted as he pulled me close to him to feel his prominent erection pressed on my stomach. I smiled and placed a kiss on his soft lips. I pulled away slightly as my hands tugged on the waist of his pants.

"Thank you, but no," I said before I turned and walked away. I walked into our room and was getting ready for a shower. He walked in a minute after I did.

"That wasn't very nice you know." he walked up to me from behind and held me to him. He placed his hands on my now very swollen belly. "Don't you think mommy is being mean to me?" he said to the baby.

"You are not going to discuss this with her," I said sternly.

"He will need to learn sooner or later."

"She won't need to know anything of the sort, Edward"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, our son will be a ladies man and he will need to know how to handle the ladies. The earlier he starts to learn the better for him."

"Our daughter doesn't need to hear about her father not getting head. She will be traumatized before she even gets out." We had been having playful arguments like this for a while. Neither of wanted to know what we were having until the day the baby was born. We had started to get some things ready but had been sticking with buying things in neutral colours. The room we had set up was white and the furniture was a dark mahogany colour. We figured that it wold be easy to just add gender-specific colours once the baby arrived. No one gave us a hard time about waiting except for my best friend Alice. She wanted us to find out so she could start spoiling the baby. When we refused she said fine and then went out and bought things anyways stating that she could tell what I was having by the way I was carrying my belly. Edward and I agreed that she needed help.

The pregnancy seemed to last forever. I got bigger and bigger and I thought I was going to explode. When I got to month seven Edward and I agreed that I should just stay home and take time off of work. I mean it's not like they would miss me. I was still CM&J and although I loved being close to Edward, I wasn't really happy there. I was planning on not returning there after the baby was born. I thought that I would raise my baby and when he or she was a few years old I could then start looking for the right job for me. Edward thought that was a great idea. He loved that I wanted to be at home with the baby. He even said that I could try and find some freelance work I could do from home so that I could get my foot in the door in the meantime.

I was frustrated, angry, annoyed, fat, hot, enormous, uncomfortable and just plain huge. I had reached forty weeks and the damn baby didn't want to leave. I could barely walk. I had to go to the bathroom every five minutes and if I sneezed I peed my fucking pants. I wanted the baby out and I wanted it out fast but no this baby was a stubborn ass like its father. The doctors told me that if I hadn't gone into labor by week forty-two they would induce. (Meaning they would try to force the baby out of me one way or another.) Of course, it came to that point and I was laying on a bed tied to like twenty machines all telling us how the baby was doing, how I was doing and I think there was one that even checked on Edward. The hours ticked by slowly and nothing was happening. I had only dilated a few centimeters and the med they were giving me to progress the labor were at a max. the only other option was cutting me open. The nurse had told me that the doctor would com in to check me one more time before we would prepare for that. When the nurse came in again she got me ready for the doc to check me one last time and thank the lord, in the last twenty minutes I went from two centimeters to ten and ready to get that baby out of me. It took another twenty minutes and lots of pushing before I heard the doctor yell. I pushed once more and the head came out. The doctor sucked some goop out of the mouth and nose. I then pushed one more time and my baby was out.

"Congratulation Mom and Dad it's a girl," he said as he placed her on my stomach and handed Edward the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I looked at my baby girl. She was beautiful and tiny and all full of yucky sticky goop. I held her tiny fingers in and counted all ten, then I looked at her tiny little feet and counted all ten of her little toes. The nurse took her to get her cleaned and Edward followed as I got cleaned and closed. A few minutes later Edward came back with my little angel in his arms. He handed her to me and sat on the bed next to me.

"She's beautiful," I said to him my hand ran through her new cleaned hair. Hadn't noticed before because of the goop but she had a full head of curly blond hair.

"I think she looks just like you," he told me as he placed a kiss on my forehead and then on hers.

" I was right you know," I said after a few minutes.

"About what?"

"That she's a she. I told you we were having a girl."

"Well, this is one time I don't mind being wrong."

"Yeah tell me that in fifteen years when she wants to go out on her first date."

"Ha very funny, she will never date because she will want to keep her daddy happy and out of jail."

"Sure whatever you say." He leaned in to give me another kiss. And we just laid there looking at our little girl. She was perfect. She comes into this world weighing 7lbs 8oz and was 20 inches long and after a few discussions, we named her Mary Elizabeth Masen.

Edward's Secret Promise

I had been excited when I found out that Bella was pregnant. Like Bella herself, I hadn't known I wanted it till it was right there in front of me. I felt like the luckiest fucker in the world. I had the most beautiful and most perfect woman by my side. She was everything to me and to top everything off she was giving me a child. I was on top of the fucking world. The only thing that was bugging me was that every time I wanted to talk to her about my slip with the 'M' word she would try to distract me. Okay, she didn't try, she succeeded. I mean the girl new what she was doing and she knew me well. Every time I mentioned wanting to talk she would end up on her knees giving me head. It took me a while to figure it out but I did and I'm a guy so yes I used this knowledge to my benefit. Again I'm a guy and I could get head whenever I fucking wanted and my girlfriend was avoiding talking to me about the 'M' word. I was fine with that until my mind got in the way and started to wonder why she was avoiding the question. Did she not want me that way? Did she not think I could commit to her? Why didn't she want to marry me? And although I knew I was being a pansy ass bitch whining to myself about this I couldn't help it. So, I did the unthinkable, I went to talk to her. What's worse was that when she went to give me head I stopped her. I know what your thinking I had lost my fucking mind, and I think your right.

When she had told me her reason I was relieved and happy. She was right. We loved each other and were having a baby but that didn't mean we had to get married. I was and am so thankful to have this woman in my life. She seemed to be perfect in every way, well except when she starts to bitch about my clothes in the bathroom. Then I just want to tell her to shut the fuck up and that if she doesn't want my clothes there she could pick it up. NO, I've never said it but I want to. Luckily, I value my life and my balls too much to say it out loud. The only other time I wanted to shot myself when I was around her was when she was pregnant and was two weeks late. God, I felt bad for her but I felt bad for anyone in hearing distance of her whining but it all paid off in the end.

I will never forget the day my baby girl was born. It seemed like it was going to take forever but once Bella was in labour everything seemed to happen all at once. The moment the doctor pulled her out and told us we had a baby girl I was a goner. And when I looked at her I fell in love with her in an instant. There was no other feeling than looking at your baby girl for the first time. That is a memory I will never forget. The first time I held her I was in having. It was in that moment when I was taking her to Bella and her little hand grabbed my finger I knew I would do anything for her. She was only a few minutes old and she already had her daddy wrapped around her finger.

It didn't get any better with time. Bella keeps telling me not to get her everything I see. She said we need to teach her the value of things and if we just get her everything she wants then she will never learn. I told her she was right but that hasn't stopped me from spoiling her rotten. That has now become a problem. Let me explain. Bella is somewhat aware of me getting things for Mary. She hasn't seen me give her anything but I know she has noticed how things Mary wants just magically appear in her toy box but what marry asked me for a few weeks ago I can't just buy and put in her toy box. The worst part is that I already promised Mary she could have one. You might be wondering what could be so bad that I am in fear for my life. Yes, it's that bad that I fear for my life or worse yet my junk because as soon as Bella finds out she will either kill me or rip my junk right off. Before you judge me and stand on Bella's side let me tell you my side of things. Mary is almost five and is very smart for her age. She knows how to use her charm and innocence to work me. This is how the conversation went.

I was sitting on the sofa watching TV when marry came in with her newest doll. She sat beside me and put her head on my lap. She was playing with her doll when she looked up at me.

"Thank you for my doll daddy."

"Not a problem princess. I knew how much you wanted that baby doll."

"Your such a great daddy. I tell all m friends that I have the best daddy in the world." I beamed she thought I was the best daddy and she bragged about it. I was very happy and proud. "I told Meagan from daycare that my daddy gets me whatever I want and she said that I was lying so then I told her that I wanted to dolly that was like a real baby because I wanted a new baby in the house and then told her I had got the dolly the very next day but she said that doesn't count. She said that if my daddy was the best he could get me what I really truly wanted which was is a real baby and not a pretend real baby. So can you do that daddy can you get me a real baby? Like Jaime from preschool. She told her mommy she wanted a new baby and then a little while after her mommy's belly got really really fat and then a little while after that they had a new baby in the house. And she gets to hold him and play with him and she says she gets to be the big girl because she's a big sister now and I want that daddy can I have that too?"

"Of course baby, I'll get you whatever you want."

"Yeah, thank you, daddy. I knew you were the best daddy in the world just wait till I tell Meagan and Jaime that I'm going to be a big sister and have a real life baby to play with." she jumped off the couch and ran to her room. I sat there beaming at being called the best daddy in the world.

Then it hit me. I just agree to give her a sibling. Without my Bella's approval and it's not like I could have a kid all by myself. So you see she tricked me into agreeing with her and I did try to talk her out of it but then she started to cry saying that she had already told all her friends and that she really really wanted a new baby in the house. So I agreed and now I'm in deep shit because u have to somehow get Bella pregnant and I'm not sure if she will agree. Is it wrong to trick her into getting pregnant without her knowing? Yeah your right, I can't do that she would definitely cut my dick off if I did that and we don't want that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN, get your ass in here NOW." I heard bell scream from the living room. Sit I was in trouble and I didn't know what I had done to make her mad. Okay, I had a few ideas but it couldn't be sure which reason I was being yelled at for. I slowly made my down to the living room where she was waiting for me.

"Good afternoon love."

"Don't, okay just don't." she took a deep breath. Do you have any clue why all the mothers from Mary's class have been congratulating me about the new baby? I know I'm not as skinny as I used to be but I am by no means large enough for people to assume I'm pregnant. Then my daughter tells me that daddy promised her a baby brother or sister."

"It's just that she said I was the best daddy in the world and then she was upset that her friends didn't believe her because she hadn't gotten the baby she wanted."

"Edward for a smart man you are so stupid. She's five years old and she manipulated you. If I told the people at the office that you were outsmarted by your daughter the might revoke your license to practice law." I was going to open my mouth to talk but she gave the look and put up her finger. "No, I don't want to hear it. You can't just promise to give her everything she asks for. She needs to learn that she can't have everything. I know you want to give her the world but you can't. Especially when it comes to things like this. The decision to have another child should be between me and you. Yes, she could be included in the conversation because it would affect her too but it shouldn't be her decision. This is something we, you and me, have to decide on. If you really want to have another baby then we should talk about it. Just because Mary wants a sibling doesn't mean we want to give her one. We were both only children and we turned out fine.

"I want you to think about this Edward. Do you really want another child? We could do this and get another girl. Mary is your world do you think she would want to split her time with you with another girl. We could have a boy and then you'd do all these boy things with him and Mary would feel left out. I know that I'm pointing out the bad stuff about having another one and there are as many good reasons and there are bad as for why we should or shouldn't do this. I want you to think really hard about this and after you've done that then we can talk about it, just you and me. Once we have made up our minds then we can talk to Mary about this. Until then you are going to explain to your daughter that we are not having a baby but that we are thinking about it." as soon as she was done she left the room and left me to my thoughts. Fuck I hate it when she's right.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I did what Bella asked and I had talked to Mary. She wasn't happy but I told her that we were thinking about it so it could still happen but just not right then. After talking to Her I spent the next few days thinking about having another kid. The idea of having another princess runny around the house made me smile. I love my Mary and I wouldn't mind having another one. Yes, I was thinking it would be great to be surrounded my women all the time and not in the way most men dream about. Although I did have those dreams (don't tell Bella). I also thought about having a son. To have someone that I could do things that girls just didn't want to do. And have some male bonding time with a son just like my dad used to do. I really like the idea of it. I thought of what it would mean to my family. How it would affect Mary and Bella and how it would affect us as a whole. Then I decided that I didn't mind having just the family I already had and I also wouldn't mind having my family grow. So with that in mind, I went to talk to Bella. When I had told her what I had been thinking she told me she was feeling the same way. If we had another baby we would be happy but if we didn't we would be just as happy.

After Bella and I talked we took Mary out and talked to her about what would happen if we did have another baby. We wanted her to know what would happen and hope it would affect her. We told her what we thought and she seemed happy that we were asking her what she wanted. We told her we would give her time to think about it and if she wanted she cold talk to other kids about what it was like to have siblings. She came back to us and said she still wanted a baby but it was okay if she didn't get one because as she put it they sometimes smell really bad. So with that Bella and I decided that if it happened it happened. We weren't actively trying but we weren't actively stopping it either. We just let nature take its course. Two months after Mary turned six Bella told me she was pregnant. Mary was excited and could wait to see the new sibling. We had all taken bets to see what we would be having. Mary said she would have a brother and Bella thought it was another girl. Me, well I didn't care either way but I was hoping for a boy so we could have one of each, although I would have been fine with a having another little princess to have me wrapped around her finger.

After much debate among the three of us, we decided that we would find out the sex of the baby as soon as the doctor said he could tell through the ultrasound. We were all happy that he wasn't shy and should us the junk. I was a proud daddy as I should off the picture they had given me of the ultrasound. I was having a boy and his junk was huge. I was a proud daddy indeed.

A/N for those new to this story thank you fo reading. For those that have read it thank you again. I changed it from a small chapter story to a one shot. hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
